


Five times Merlin made a mistake and the one time he didn’t

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Series: Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: A series of mistakes leads Merlin to his true destiny
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Five times Merlin made a mistake and the one time he didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Is that summary fucking cheesy enough for you? Lol
> 
> This is the uncut version of my entry for the second kinkalot challenge: mistake

1.

Agreeing to live with his incredibly attractive, incredibly _straight_ best mate was the biggest mistake of Merlin’s life. Sure the rent was cheaper and carpooling was better for the environment, but seeing Arthur half naked every morning was absolute torture. Merlin hadn’t masturbated this much since puberty.

2.

Merlin had gotten into the habit of masturbating every time Arthur took a shower after his morning run. When that was no longer enough to satiate him, he took to nabbing Arthur’s sweaty shirts and shoving them in his face while he had a wank. 

He made the biggest mistake of his life one morning when he forgot to lock his door. After walking in on him, Arthur couldn’t look him in the eye anymore and they barely spoke for weeks.

3.

A month after the “incident”, things were still unbearably awkward between them. Merlin somehow came to the conclusion that the best way for them both to move past it was for Arthur to find a girlfriend. 

As much as he wanted to be happy for his friend, seeing Arthur happy with someone else absolutely shattered Merlin’s heart. Perhaps setting Arthur up with Gwen was the biggest mistake of his life.

4.

Merlin was completely stunned when he accidentally found gay porn on Arthur’s laptop. Surely assuming Arthur was straight was the biggest mistake of his life.

5.

Merlin walked into the flat a few weeks later to see a disheveled Arthur sitting on the couch. 

“She dumped me.” He said blankly, not even looking up at Merlin.

Merlin dropped his things on the table before sitting down beside Arthur. “I’m sorry Arthur. Did she at least give you a reason?” He asked gently.

Arthur shrugged. “She said she doesn’t think I’ll ever love her the way she loves me, and that she knows I want other things, whatever that means.” 

He shook his head and stood up. “I don’t care, I just wanna get drunk.”

“There’s plenty of alcohol in the kitchen.” Merlin offered.

“Perfect.” Arthur went to the kitchen and returned with a couple different bottles and two shot glasses.

**********

After three shots Merlin was already beyond tipsy and was starting to wonder if this was the best idea. Arthur prattled on about why all his past relationships failed and how it definitely wasn’t his fault. He draped his arm around Merlin as he poured them both another shot. 

A few drinks later and Merlin couldn’t remember for the life of him why he ever thought this was a bad idea.

“S’why you’re better than any girl Merlin, you’re always there for me making me laugh and being gorgeous.” Arthur slurred out drunkenly, making Merlin blush.

“Technically, you’re the longest relationship I’ve had!” He laughed.

“All we’re missing is the sex.” Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Arthur just tilted his head slightly as if considering it. He shrugged and said “ _fuck it_ ” as he leaned in and kissed Merlin.

Merlin’s eyes widened and his brain short circuited. Before he had time to consider the consequences he grabbed onto Arthur and kissed back. Arthur hummed in approval and slid his hands up Merlin’s shirt as he deepened the kiss. 

Merlin moaned and after a while pulled back to ask, “Bed?”

Arthur nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him into Merlin’s bedroom. He shoved Merlin against the wall and kissed him hungrily while working to remove both their pants. 

Merlin sucked on Arthur’s tongue and ran his fingers through his hair. He gasped for air when they finally parted, tugging off Arthur’s shirt and then his own. 

Arthur stepped out of his pants and briefs and bit his lip as he stood back gazing at Merlin. Merlin blushed at the scrutiny, quickly shoving Arthur back onto the bed. He kicked off his own pants and clumsily climbed on top of Arthur.

After sucking some marks into Arthur’s neck and grinding their cocks together, Merlin made quick work of preparing himself. Arthur stroked them both slowly while watching Merlin’s face. 

Merlin gave up on using his fingers and positioned himself over Arthur’s cock. He quickly sank down on it, desperate to feel Arthur inside him.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips and tried to control himself. Merlin bit his lip at the stretch and took a deep breath before starting to move. They both groaned and Arthur pulled Merlin down into a kiss while thrusting up to meet his movements. 

Soon enough Merlin was bouncing on Arthur’s cock and losing himself in the pleasure. Arthur kissed Merlin’s neck, tightening his grip as he continuously slammed into him. 

Bruises were already forming on his hips but Merlin didn’t care. He quickened their pace and began fisting his own cock. Arthur hammered into him and he cried out when he finally hit his sweet spot. A few more thrusts had him sobbing Arthur’s name as his release spilled out between them. 

Arthur gasped at the tightening of Merlin’s hole. He bit down hard on Merlin’s neck and came deep inside him with a muffled cry. 

Merlin disentangled himself and flopped down beside Arthur, promptly passing out. He awoke in the morning to Arthur quietly sneaking out of the room. His heart wrenched when he saw a look of deep regret on Arthur’s face. 

This was definitely the biggest mistake of his life.

+1

Merlin was pulled from his depressing thoughts when he heard clanging noises from the kitchen. He slipped on some sweatpants and went to the kitchen to find a hungover Arthur trying to scrounge up some breakfast.

“Sorry, I tried not to wake you.” Arthur smiled at him sleepily.

“It’s okay.” Merlin replied, unsure what else to say. He took a deep breath and made a decision. He refused to let this be just another mistake.

“Look, I know you and Gwen literally just broke up, but I really like you Arthur. I have for a long time. I don’t want this to be a one time thing, I don’t wanna go back to being just friends. So, would you like to be boyfriends?” Merlin smiled weakly, trying not to let his nerves show.

Arthur’s face lit up with the brightest smile and he took Merlin’s hand.

“I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
